Guilty Gear X: Atonement
by Wickedgenius303
Summary: Aftermath of the story of GGX2 and kinda Isuka ?vs? tells you who's fighting, ?x? tells you who will have a romantic relationship WARNING: Intended for Mature readers, please do not allow small children to view


Guilty Gear X: Atonement

chapter ONE: Heart of a father, soul of a sinner, body of a gear (Sol vs. I-no / Sol vs. Dizzy)

Dizzy was in her favorite forest, she couldn't believe it would happen, today she would find out who her mother and father are, she looked down at a letter in her hand. She then flashed back to when she first got the letter about a week ago, May walked into her room, "Dizzy, what ya got there?" she asked. Dizzy blushed and hid the letter, "um, oh nothing, just cleaning up is all," she smiled happily at May, May nodded and began to walk out, "ok but if ya need help you know we're all here for ya, right?" Dizzy nodded, "of course, don't worry it's nothing serious, but I'm sorry to say I can't stay long on the 25th," May turned around and looked at her puzzled. "How come, it's your birthday, we had some big things planed," Dizzy looked down a bit ungrateful, " I'm sorry but I need to go meet someone, it's very important, please May." She smiled and gave Dizzy a hug, "if it's that important ok then, I don't mind, I just hope for your happiness, k?" she smiled giving her a V sign, Dizzy nodded and the two of them laughed. She opened her eyes and sat on a tree stump and began picking flowers and admiring their beauty, she could only imagine what kind of people her parent are, but her peace was soon disrupted when she heard the loud stretch of a guitar. Suddenly I-no appeared behind her, Dizzy tried not to look at her and continued watching the flowers, I-no wrapped her guitar string around Dizzy's neck and tugged it tight. "Awww don't ignore me, just wanted to wish you a happy b-day, is that so wrong?" she snickered as she pulled tighter, Dizzy reached for her neck, she could barely breath, "p-p-please...stop..." she barely got out. "What was that you freak!" I-no taunted as she pulled even stronger, Dizzy let out a loud yelp (_Psych Burst_) and knocked I-no off her, she fell to the ground gasping for air. I-no walked over and stomped her face in the ground, "please leave me alone..." Dizzy said trying to get up, I-no grinned, "and why should I?" she said as she lifted her guitar to finish the job. "Cause she asked nicely" a voice from nowhere said, suddenly Sol flew out from the bushes and kicked I-no in the face (_Riot Stomp_), she went flying and into a large tree. Sol held Dizzy in his arms, "hey you ok?" Dizzy smiled and laid her head on his chest, "yes I'm fine," Sol nodded giving her a slight smirk, "you let me take care of this, just stay here..." Sol gently set her down and began walking over to I-no, Dizzy only watched in amazement. "What the hell are you doing, I thought I told you to leave her alone..." I-no grinned wiping off some blood on her lip, "why? Cause she's your..." before she could finish her sentence Sol kneed her in the face, knocking her back to the ground. I-no slowly got up, she looked at Sol with rage in her eyes but then gave him a smile, she pointed at her head which was hat-less, Sol quickly turned around only to be greeted by the foul thing, it laughed and shot out a green blast resembling a music note (_Antidepressant Scale_). Sol lifted his blade in defense and was knocked back, and from behind I-no slid on the floor towards him and as she rose a blade a red energy rose from the ground (_Stroke the Big Tree_) sending Sol into the air. I-no's hat flew back on her head and she jumped into the air with the nearly defenseless Sol, "time to die love! _Ultimate Fortissimo_!" she shouted as she stroke the guitar sending out a large shock wave, knocking Sol to the ground. She landed and chuckled a bit, "come on Sol baby, I'm not feeling that burning sensation" she walked over to him, Sol quickly got up and rose in the air, his hand pulsating with flaming energy, "_Bandit Bringer_!" I-no's eyes widen as she was grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air, "prepare to burn whore," flames surrounded Sol and then spiraled around I-no, incinerating her body, he then turned around and tossed her to the ground (_Terrible Toss_). I-no was badly hurt, she knew when she was at a disadvantage, "we'll continue this some other time Sol baby, Ciao," she blew a kiss while sitting on her guitar and with that she flew off, "hey wait..." Sol was about to chase after her, but he remembered why he was really here. He walked over to Dizzy and helped her up, "you okay kid?" he asked, Dizzy nodded and smiled looking up at him with joyous eyes, "thanks a lot Sol," she said giving him a hug. Sol blushed deeply, "um, uh, it was no big deal, just happened to be passing by..." he pushed Dizzy off him, "guess I'll be on my way..." he started walking off. "Sol, wait!" Dizzy said running up behind him, "you're the one who wrote me this letter aren't you? Please what do you know about my parents," Sol sighed and looked to her, he saw the serious look on her face and in her eyes, he then placed his hand on top of her had and rustled some of her hair. "Don't worry about it kid, just enjoy life," he replied, Dizzy pushed his hand off her and fixed her hair, "NO! I want to know, I need to know..." Sol looked in her eyes and laughed. Dizzy looked to her feet, she felt foolish, she looked up again, "fine, I'll fight you, if I win you'll tell me, and if I lose I won't bother with it ever again, deal?" Sol looked to her and laughed some more her got in ready stance and began to crack his neck, "don't...cry," he said, Dizzy nodded. Dizzy leaned over letting Undine (the light wing) come out and a large pillar of ice came up under Sol's feet (_Arctic Impaler_), Sol was knocked into the air but regained control and released a rocket of flames (_Gun Flame_) that rushed at Dizzy. Undine threw out a ball of electricity which soon formed into a blade of thunder (_Skull Crusher_) that went straight for Sol, Dizzy was still hit by the flames and let out cries of pain, she fell to the ground. Sol knocked the blade of thunder out of the way and landed to his feet. "Look just give up, I don't want to hurt you," he said looking at the pain she was in, she didn't reply, but Necro appeared and launched a flaming scythe with his bow (_Flaming Spiral_). Sol ducked quickly to avoid it but it came back around and dug itself deep in his back, "GAH!" Sol let out at blood began to drip, "it is I who wishes not to hurt YOU," Dizzy said getting up, tears flowed from her eyes yet she didn't know why. "Heh, this is nothing," he pulled the scythe out and it vanished he got up and gave her a smirk, "_Dragon Install_!" Sol shouted as he surrounded himself in flames and begain flashing red, Dizzy's eyes widen for with blinding speed Sol was already behind her. "Try this..." Sol hit Dizzy in the back and into the air, "...on for size!" she began to fall down but before she hi the ground Sol punched her in the stomach and a huge burst of flames incased Dizzy and she was sent back flying (_Tyrant Wave Beta_). "Tch, maybe I over did it," Sol said as he began walking into the charred part of the forest he created but just then four pirana like creatures made of ice (_Hunger Strike_) jumped out and latched on to his limbs. "I won't lose so easily Mr. Sol, so please just tell me what I want to know," Dizzy said walking out of the forest looking at the imprisoned Sol, he gave her a wicked grin and a low chuckle, "are you kidding me, I'm having the time of my life!" he said using _Dragon Install _again freeing himself. "How do you know that technique?" Dizzy asked readying herself for the real fight, "why does it matter?" Sol replied getting ready to charge, Dizzy then changed into a winged demon but then absorbed it into herself returning back to normal, but now she was flashing red as well. Sol's eyes widen, "no way...I didn't think..." Sol stopped there and smirked, he stabbed his blade into the ground a a large spike of flames arose (_Gun Flame_), Dizzy jumped back avoiding it and then summoned several more _Hunger Strike_ and they all assaulted Sol. He began punching them out his fist surrounded by a ball of flame (_Fafnir_), Dizzy then flew into the air and launched out several more _Skull crushers _which flew right at Sol. Sol evaded and dodged them, taking some out with his blade, but Dizzy had got behind him, her hand formed into a large blade and she swung it down to hit him. Sol quickly turned around and locked blade with her, she used all her might to bring the blade down on his head, Sol used all his to avoid that, but they both let up and dropped to the ground holding their heads'. Dizzy looked to Sol, "...it even has the same side effect..." Sol lifted his hand signaling her to stop, "alright kid...I'll tell ya what you wanna know, just let me rest a bit, heh your stronger then ya look." Dizzy smiled and walked over to help him up, "Well it all started..."

_End of chapter one...Next time: Please no more mirrors_ (Ky wakes up in an unusual place, he is forced to fight three Robo-Kys and a new mark II version, Jam and Millia cross paths with the same goal in mind...)


End file.
